


Soulmates

by braidenjepsen1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Gabriel is adopted, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester Abuses Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, ONLY FOR A SEC, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Singer Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but gets beat trying, i didn’t know that was a tag, sam tries to help dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidenjepsen1/pseuds/braidenjepsen1
Summary: nerd! deanpunk! caswarnings- abusive john winchester, asshole cas (but only at the beginning) sexual assault (not between cas and dean), mute dean (for a little), sam tries to protect dean but ends up getting beat trying and dean tries stopping it but can’t,self harm, and smut..like a lot.also brief with the jack and braiden (original male character(s), it’s very slight, maybe just a little times i’ll add in things of them, and yes i am using my name for the character because it gives me more motivation for continuingdw i promise it gets better :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knew they always moved a lot, but for some reason he felt like this place would stay, it was a pretty nice house two stories and 4 bedrooms, the master was for their dad, obviously, sam got the second largest and dean got the smallest, even the guest room was bigger than his room 

he was lucky he even got a room so he was happy about that, ever since his dad figured out deans soul mark was a guy's name he started beating him up worse and treated him like a stranger in his own family

Sam tries to stop his dad but is always sent to his room, either by dean or his dad, he didn't like it at all, but he was too small to go against his dad, he's tried countless times trying to stop his dad but gets shoved into a bookshelf and knocked out 

one day he'll have the courage for dean, to somehow get help, they just moved so much he couldn't, sometimes sam wished dean wasn't so damn shy to stand up to their father but he couldn't blame him 

today was their first day at their new high school, dean was a senior and sam was a freshman 

thing is though, dean doesn't talk like at all, not to sam, not to his dad, no one, not to teachers, he just can't, he knows he doesn't deserve to be loved, even if he ever meets this guy, he's worthless like his dad never misses a day to remind him 

"Dean c'mon" sam said tugging on his brothers arm pulling him outside so they could start walking to school, dean sighed and started walking with him, he mentally kicked himself for even being scared of talking to sam but every time he tried nothing would come out

he stated at the ground while walking, drowning in his own thoughts, when they finally got there, sam was tugging his arm again over to the office and when they got in the front lady smiled at them softly after asking their names 

she handed them their schedules, dean's shoulders slumped when he saw that he had p.e first, he hated p.e 

it was draining him of energy he didn't have, mentally he was fully drained, most of the time he stared off but he could still pass tests and get good grades, he was smart, and he knew that 

other than his mind, it was the only thing he was listening to other than his mind, he was alone and that's how he always will be 

alone 

Dean wasn't broken, no he was stomped on and in pieces all over the ground, at least that's how he felt like, after he lost his mom he couldn't bring himself to talk, he missed his mom, missed her smell, her cooking, everything a mother has 

part of him wished he was brave for her like she always hoped he would be, but the depression got to him and his dad only stomped on that and made it worse

anyway the lady at the front desk brought in a dud with dark brown hair with the tips filled with dark but beautiful blue, he had piercing blue eyes and multiple piercings, he has a tongue piercing, he can tell because the guy licked his lips as soon as he got in the room 

he also has both ears pierced but only one of them with a second piercing, his eyebrow was also pierced, well dean was used to guys like him..just no a hot one, no shut up dean- he looked away staring at the wall 

"this is castiel" the lady said, dean perked up at the name but immediately masked his emotions, that was the guys name that was marked on his lower hip so it wouldn't be seen, thank god for that because some people had visible ones 

"he will be showing dean around, since he is in dean's grade, sam though" she pulled in a guy with dark blond hair with a sucker in his mouth and looks like he's seen a whole thing of fireworks go off "this is gabe, cas's brother who is in sam's grade so works out" she finished 

"uh, that might be a problem miss..." sam said lowly "dean doesn't exactly...talk, he only listens to things i say, i was hoping i could be with him" dean flinched visibly hating that he has to put all this on his brother

the guy with blue eyes looked at him, smirking lightly 'hm i'll get him to crack' he thought, thinking it's gonna be easy 

she frowned slightly, wondering why but she wasn't gonna push "alright then, gabe and cas will work together showing you guys around" she smiled softly at gabe and glared at cas though knowing the bastard was close to saying something snarky 

he huffed "fine, long hair and green eyes, follow us" he grabbed the door and walked out leaving gabe to hold open to door for them, dean should've guessed this guy was gonna be a dick and slowly followed after sam when they started walking with the others 

Dean started to fidget lightly with his hands as walking feeling the stares of everyone, he noticed a lot of the girls staring at cas and sam, well at least sam will get girls or guys for all he could care, he didn't care 

the guy with sucker in his mouth snatched sams schedule from his hands after a couple seconds of silence between the four and looked over the schedule while walking "ah, well you have 4 classes with me" he said, almost inaudible with the sucker that was put to the side of his mouth 

"Cas check mute guy's schedule, he won't complain" gabe smirked but sam glared at him "that's not funny, dude" cas chuckled a bit at his brothers words "he's right tho, long hair" he smacked his brother on the back and grabbed deans schedule roughly out of his hands

Dean flinched softly and bit on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting even more, god this guy is a dick dean thought

Cas looked over deans schedule "well call you lucky dean-o, you have most of your classes with me except p.e cause i don't go to that class" he shoved the schedule back in deans hands well most like at his chest but dean quickly put his hand up to grab the schedule before it fell

after a awhile the four of them finishes walking around the school after pointing out certain important places to go and not to go, their was the weird kid corner that cas has remarked that dean would fit in there, sam clenched his fists at that but he wasn't gonna start a fight he probably wouldn't even win honestly 

their was the cool kid table then the emo and goths, that were more than pleased to see cas and gave him fist bumps on the way by, then their was the theatre kid group, then their was groups no one could really name just basic and boring as cas said it 

Gabe went off after a bit after finding his group, that was including a girl with red hair and guy with a Canadian accent, dean held back a smile as the guy with the accent greeted him and shook his hand but didn't push for an reply back 

there were others but dean couldn't really get to see them cause cas was dragging him by the collar of his shirt leaving sam and gabe talking to the others in the group, dean frowned mentally, confused 

Cas stopped once they were outside of eyesight and slammed dean against the wall, dean help back a whimper "alright this is how it's gonna work..your smart right?" the blue eyed man said 

Dean simply shrugged, meaning ig but he knew he was, the other guys eyes went darker "talk" cas was gonna get him to crack, maybe not now but he will sooner or later 

Dean shook his head looking away from him, not liking being locked between cas and the lockers, he felt a hand on his jaw painfully gripping it and pulling him to look straight into the others blue eyes 

"i will get you to talk, dean winchester..maybe not today, or for week or month, but i am not gonna give up" he said, the other quickly un gripped deans jaw from his grip after seeing some sort of fear in deans eyes and back away

"i'm not the nicest person you probably wanna hang around with, but i can protect you from others from completely harassing you, will you let me? nod for me if it's okay" cas was wondering why he's being so nice to this kid all the sudden but when he saw the fear in his eyes, it felt like something tugged on his heart 

Dean thought about it for a second then nodded , barely but it was clear he was okay with it 

Cas was also cursing himself for being nice, but then he remembered the name on his lower hip, his eyes widened a bit at the realization, the name ‘dean’ was written on his lower hip in dark ink 

no, absolutely not cas thought, he doesn’t care he will date who he wants, not what the stupid soul mark thinks, dean probably knows their soulmates doesn’t he? that little fucker 

Cas was going to say anything about it, he doesn’t want to, he’s gonna hold up to getting dean to crack and talk to him..knowing the information that their soulmates this might be easier than i thought cas smirked 

“so p.e right?” he looked at dean and dean nodded slightly nodded “well we’re ditching so let’s go” he grabbed dean by the backpack and started pulling him out of school, not really giving dean a chance to try to fight, but if dean was gonna be completely honest, he didn’t care

his dad wouldn’t care, he probably would only care about sam’s well being actually, no he wouldn’t 

Cas ended up pulling him over to his car “get in” he opened the passenger door for dean, dean looked at him then sighed and sat down in the passenger seat setting down his backpack on the ground of the car 

Cas closed the door then walked over to the driver’s side and sat down throwing his bag in the back, he started the car and drove out of the school 

Dean rolled down the window after a couple minutes of somewhat uncomfortable silence, not that dean wasn’t use to that. Dean put his head out the window and slowly let himself close his eyes and enjoy the breeze

Cas looked over at him and smiled slightly at the sight, he knew he couldn’t push the kid to talk but he knew he could probably earn his trust 

starting 

now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas and dean hangout and get to know each other more, gabe annoys sam all day, dean ditches the whole day with cas and gets in trouble for it, dean lets sam help him  
> and talks to him for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also honestly, they get close pretty fast. Gabe and sam take longer to become more than friends honestly, mostly because my focus is mostly at dean and cas 
> 
> also i am not the best at keeping stories going due to lack of motivation but i will try to keep this story going for as long as i can, i am also moving from wattpad to ao3 and still need to get better at grammar and all that 
> 
> and there is a scene where the brothers are cuddling each other, there is no wincest in this story i 100% promise you, they are just really close due to the situation at home, it’s all just brotherly love
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> slight trigger warning: non-graphic child abuse

Cas was driving for around maybe 45 minutes, he didn’t care he knew it was deans first day at the school but it was their last year and honestly some teachers don’t care if the students are there or not

they stopped after awhile, most of the time cas blasted my chemical romance, dean grinned from time to time due to cas’s horrible singing 

dean didn’t mind listening to my chemical romance not at all, he preferred zeppelin sure but my chemical romance was an exception even though he is never gonna give up the chance to tease cas once he gets the courage to talk 

“come on, pretty boy” cas said, climbing out of the car pretty fast after parking it on the side of the side near some random forest and road that was way to quiet, but huh _pretty boy?_ oh well 

dean got out of the car with just a little bit of hesitation, cas locked the car doors with a click and honk “alright, follow me” cas started walking down a trail that is barely visible but if you look closely it’s very much a trail 

they walked for around 7 minutes, dean counted cuz of the uncomfortable silence and it seemed to be the only thing keeping his mind at bay 

Cas stopped abruptly, causing dean to run into his back. Dean bit his lip to refrain from muttering a curse, cas smirked lightly clearly noticing deans reaction 

Cas reached down pushing a rock to its other side, grabbing the key that was under it, dean looked at the key then cas in confusion

“you’ll see” cas muttered then started walking again, this time in a different direction, after some time which this time dean was to curious where he was being led, to even count how many minutes they have been walking 

they stopped in front of a small cabin, dean was confused why cas would take him here even though they barely even have known each other more that 2 hours. Cas smirked “i’m just gaining your trust, plus you look like you need a friend like me” 

dean rolled his eyes, though there was no actual annoyance. Cas wasn’t wrong, dean did need friends and even though with his trust issues, something was different about cas, even under all the piercings and tattoos, dean knew cas wasn’t like what he showed himself 

Cas walked up to the door and unlocked the door “this is my dad’s old cabin, he claimed it when he was just a young teenager like us, he used to bring friends over and party, though i..like it to myself, so don’t make me regret this”he said while walking inside pulling dean in with him then closing the door 

dean was confused, what did cas expect him to do, get over his little ‘act’ of not talking and start talking immediately just because he brought him to some cabin that apparently is very special to him?

Cas noticed his reaction, being able to read him pretty easily “i don’t expect anything, honestly i think it’s pretty cool having a friend that i can talk to that well won’t verbally judge me” cas sighed 

“honestly, i brought you here because, well your..different, there’s something about you that i can’t quite place” cas squinted his eyes obviously now thinking about it and tilting his head like a confused puppy

_aw—_ shut up dean

dean nodded, obviously now more relaxed and walked over to the couch and grabs a paper and pen from back pack writing ‘i believe you’ he quickly handed it to cas 

cas smiles and grabbed his note book and handed it to dean “i’m gonna ask some questions, you don’t have to answer the more personal questions if it makes you feel better” 

dean nodded and wrote ‘can i ask you some questions also?’ and cas simply nodded, with a small small smile on his face 

“what’s your full name?”

’dean winchester ’ 

“i’m castiel novak, what’s your favorite color?”

’red’ 

cas snorted “typical, mines yellow if i’m being completely honest, not black” dean smiled at that, actually kinda happy it wasn’t black, yellow was underrated in his opinion 

“you don’t have to answer this, but why don’t you talk, i don’t want no whole paragraph as a answer, just whatever is comfortable” 

‘i haven’t been able to talk since my mom died’ 

Cas smiled, a but surprised dean told him something like that so fast 

“well, there’s no rush” 

‘hm, i believe you’

”what’s your favorite thing to do on free days”

’when i’m allowed out i like to work on cars, my uncle likes to teach me when we visit, or well when we did visit’ 

Cas frowned slightly at the last thing but didn’t comment on it

”i like to watch bees” cas smiled then continued “their just...fascinating” 

‘no wonder you like yellow, next thing you know your gonna be saying your favorite food is honey’ dean joked slightly, which is a sign to trust, cas noted 

Cas chuckled “i do like honey, but my favorite food is pasta unfortunately” 

‘pie, is mine’ 

“i have never had pie” 

dean gaped at him and quickly wrote ‘oh you poor soul, pie is amazing’

cas flushed “i just never had occasion” 

‘that is a lame excuse, pie is like heaven dude’ 

“hm well, i’ll be the judge of that when i taste it, someday” 

dean scoffed lightly, writing ‘you are so boring’ 

Cas rolled his eyes, but was obviously amused with dean’s comments

\- - - 

“gabe will you please stop poking me”sam rolled his eyes, annoyed having to deal with the golden hair boy that was way too annoying to be human 

“never in a million years, moose” gabe smirked, poking faster now ignoring the ache in his wrist for keeping it up for way too long now 

sam slapped his hand away “i will ask the teacher to move your seat if you don’t quit it” he hissed, even though he knew that was an empty threat, luckily gabe stopped and took out his work 

gabe held pout on his face for the next couple minutes of silence between the two “keep pouting and you might stay that way” sam sighed 

“not unless you let me have my suckers back” gabe said, sam snatched gabe’s lollipops during first period because gabe kept making too much noise with the wrappers obviously too annoy sam

”are you gonna make a lot of noise with them?” sam asked, looking at him now. Gabe quickly shook his head not wanting to be away from his suckers any longer 

sam had to hold back rolling his eyes, he was afraid he would actually end up hurting his eyes with how much he’s rolled his eyes in the past 2 hours

sam handed back his suckers after examining gabe’s face to see if the other man was lying but he wasn’t, gabe quickly gabbed one and opened the wrapper as quiet as he could without having sam take it from him

gabe put it in his mouth, face lighting up even more than sam thought was possible 

\- - - 

the end of school came faster than sam thought, sam didn’t see dean all day and was hoping he wasn’t wrong about thinking dean already walked home and is alright 

sam got home pretty fast, first thing he saw while walking up to the house was his dad walking out of the house, knuckles bloody and a beer in hand storming to car then driving off like a mad man

sam quickly knew what that meant he ran up to the porch and inside the house to find dean slumped against the wall with his nose bleeding and lip busted and now a forming black eye 

“oh dean” he mumbled and walked over to his bloody and barely functioning brother, he grabbed deans arm and flung it over his own shoulder and quickly pulls him up pulling him into deans room and setting dean onto the bed 

he grabbed the first aid kid that they now have in deans room now, because things like this happen way too many times in sams opinion, he gently cleaned deans new formed scars and bruises on his face 

sam needed to do something fast, but what, who could he trust with this and wouldn’t fuck him over with 

“s-sam” dean croaked out, obviously pretty out it, not noticing a small cut on his head probably from falling from the impact from the hits, their dad was stronger than he should be

sam looked at him, a bit surprised that dean said something “yeah, just me dean” he smiled lightly now cleaning the cut on his head 

“d-did dad leave?” dean stuttered out, sam frowned lightly “yeah, he did..probably won’t even see him till tomorrow after school, not that i’m complaining” 

“o..okay” dean sighed visibly relaxing “dean, what happened this time?” sam asked while lifting deans shirt off him looking for more bruises or anything serious and noticed one bad one on his hip which was trying to hide under deans jeans 

“i..ditched school, he found out, wasn’t so happy” dean’s voice was light but sam could hear him, sam nodded but didn’t push further “i’m glad your talking to me” sam muttered now embracing dean in a tight hug not being able to hold back any longer 

dean smiled lightly and hugged back “i needed to take a step..this is my step, talking to the person i trust the most” 

the brothers let themselves keep each other in tight embraces forgetting brothers usually aren’t close like this, but this is all they have, each other 

the brothers cuddled up to each other and managed to fall asleep exhausted after a long day 

this was gonna be a long year, dean already knew 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did put mute dean, but it is very brief and he gets talking pretty fast like this chapter you will see dean talking to cas, and this is no slow burn fanfic, i personally don’t have the patience so if this isn’t your kind of story i’m sorry it wasn’t in your interests
> 
> my writing is still very sucky but i do plan to get better :) leave some tips if you want it would be very appreciated!

Cas was peacefully sleeping in an amazing dream until he was woken up with water splashes on his face, he quickly sat up rubbing his eyes, after opening his eyes he saw his brother running out of the room with a wide grin on his face

“what the hell! gabe, get your ass back here” with that cas got up and shot after his brother, the two were running around the way to big house due to their father chuck

Cas was surprisingly able to catch up to his brother and tackled him to the floor, immediately both brothers started wrestling aggressively, mostly because of cas but gabe was getting just as aggressive 

lucifer was observing everything with a shit eating grin on his face “wheres the popcorn, lads?” he mumbled sitting down, with no intention to break it up 

micheal rolled his eyes at his best friend even though it was quite amusing watching the two wrestled each other, so he himself didn’t plan to break it up either 

jack walked in and looked at them confused “are they supposed to be doing that?” he asked, jack was new to the family due to lucifer finding the poor kid alone on the side walk with no clothes on

he had ran away from his old foster home because they weren’t nice and he couldn’t handle it any longer and the novak family brought him in as one of their own, well mostly having lucifer watch after the kid 

lucifer looked at the kid and grinned even more “that’s how people show they love each-“ lucifer was cut off with a pillow hitting the side of his face “don’t teach the kid stuff that’s not true” micheal scolded

”fine” lucifer pouted, after a bit the wrestling started to get even more aggressive, luckily chuck walked into the room and rolled his eyes pulling them apart from each other, pinching both of their arms 

“ow!” both squeaked at the same time “stop wrestling and go get dressed for school, and don’t be such pussy’s that was nothing, now go” chuck commanded, sending the two boys to their room 

“also, lucifer quit teaching jack incorrect things, now go to work before bobby rips you a new one, you know how he is when your late” chuck added, which was how he was like almost every morning but after he had his morning coffee, he was lighter on them 

lucifer mumbled something incoherent, after grabbing micheal by his jacket and pulling him out to his car and drove to work way faster then needed 

cas quickly put in a new tongue piercing after thinking about it for awhile, he looked at himself in the mirror trying to figure out if he wanted to spike his hair or not 

after awhile he decided he was just gonna leave it messy or well what people call it ‘sex hair’ around school, that’s why most people like him, apparently he’s a sex god even though the farthest he’s ever gone is a quick blow job under the bleachers 

he smirked and slowly started adding some blue streaks in his hair with some spray cause Naomi would kill him if it was permanent, he was lucky she even let him get the big ass tattoo on his back that were of big black wings with shades of blue for feathers 

he was surprised as his black cat jumped onto his shoulders quickly sitting down and making herself comfortable “hey, pretty girl” he smiled rubbing his pointer finger against her cheek feeling her nuzzling into his hand 

“you know my shoulder isn’t a chilling spot, Coraline” still petting his black cat, he named her after the movie Coraline due to his elementary obsession with the movie, he always liked it and she just reminded him of the movie 

she was purring loudly now nuzzling her face into his neck, obviously loving all the attention she was getting “alright c’mon your giving me scratches on my shoulders with all that climbing” he easily picked her up from his shoulder and setting her down gently 

“ah, your hungry” he noticed the empty food bowl and grabbed the cat food from under that cabinet in his bathroom and poured a cup of food in the bowl, coraline meowing since he got out the food out 

he smiled a bit watching her eat then quickly filling her water bowl then doing her litter box just so it wouldn’t smell like crap, he walked over to his closet opening it and grabbed some ripped black jeans and pulling them on 

he grabbed a my chemical romance shirt and pulled it on tucking it into his pants and grabbing a spiky belt and pulling it on and he looked at his trench coat that was black or the one that was tan, he thought for a minute and grabbed neither 

instead he grabs a leather jacket and puts it on, after fixing his eyebrow piercing he walked downstairs after closing his door due to his orders that his cat can’t be walking around the house when he not home but she could when he is 

it wasn’t horrible and that was the only way they agreed for him to have the cat, he walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast with the others, helping jack get himself a plate since he was still new and didn’t know things as well as the others

\- - - 

their dad didn’t return home last night, which was kind of relieving, he didn’t love the bastard not one bit, and he was kinda hoping he wouldn’t return, dean was up before sam and decided he should make them some breakfast cuz no one else was gonna and sam needs it 

he made some extra bacon due to his own cravings but he hoped his stomach wasn’t gonna give up on him and throw it all up, he didn’t know what was wrong with him but he guessed it could be depression or some sort of stress issue cause some people’s stomach will reject the food if there’s too much stress 

after awhile in the kitchen sam came down and said a quick good morning before quickly running into the bathroom by the unexpected urge to use to restroom

dean smiled a bit knowing how it usually is in the morning with the need to go to the bathroom, after hearing the faucet to the sink turn off sam came out of the bathroom and grabbed some food for himself and ate it a bit 

dean ate some bacon but quickly stopped himself feeling his stomach start to clench uncomfortably, he wiped his hands and wished he would just be able to be like any other teenager but he wasn’t and he hated it but he quickly put those thoughts away 

“i’m gonna go get dressed” dean was still pretty quiet but sam could hear him “alright” sam said through a mouthful of food, dean made a gross face but went upstairs to his room and quickly getting into some jeans and a navy blue hoodie 

sam quickly followed upstairs into his own room and pulling on some jeans and a plain white shirt and grabbed a red and black flannel pulling it on, he grabbed his backpack and brushed down his hair 

“jeez, you need a haircut sammy” dean teased, sam rolled his eyes “no, i just simply like my hair long” sam explained to his brother, though he knew dean was just messing around and smiled lightly at his brother letting him know he knew he was joking

”whatever, bitch” dean blurted out the last part, he didn’t know what caused it but he just had the urge to “jerk” sam simply responded

\- - -

cas pulled into the school pretty early because chuck rushed him out of the house with gabe and jack, the others worked or were in collage by now, anna who went off to collage a year ago and raphael and uriel left 3 years ago and balthazar just bolted after he graduated

cas parked in their normal spot and looked at jack who he allowed in the front seat due to gabes behavior this morning he booted him to the back “alright jack, first day is always scary...but i won’t let anyone hurt you so have some fun and don’t listen to any bullies alright?” cas sighed 

jack simply nodded and gave him smile “i will be okay cas, thank you for caring” he waved and quickly got out walking into the school and into the office to get his schedule 

“see ya, cassie” gabe smirked basically running out of the car and over to sam who he spotted walking up to the school, cas rolled his eyes and got out of the car and leaned on the car taking out a cigarette and lighting it “идиот” _idiot_

no one knew he spoke russian, he didn’t rlly think it was important and plus it was his past and he didn’t want to go back to that time, he also got rid of his accent after awhile, only his family knew but they knew how he was with the whole thing cause his real parents were very bad people and he just hated thinking about it 

“that’ll kill you, you know?” a voice said behind him, he turned his head and was met with a sophomore with black hair and a lip piercing, and a nose piercing which was normal for people around the school “hm, braiden is it?” cas asked, he’s seen the boy around the emo’s though braiden himself didn’t typically wear what they did 

braiden was more chill with what he wore, plus most of the things he wore were cheap and just on the line of expensive, cas didn’t judge but braiden just simply didn’t care what others thought 

“yep” braiden said now leaning against the car next to him, he continued “so who’s the new guy you came in with?” cas simply looked at him then breathed in new thing of smoke before letting it out “he’s my new adopted brother- niece, i don’t know to call him, basically lucifer is in charge of him” 

“cool” braiden looked away, he has blue eyes like cas not as blue though, some people liked to say he had stormy blue eyes which he agreed, braiden held out his hand asking for a hit even tho braiden wasn’t a smoker completely he would take a couple hits if he had the chance 

cas handed it over to him and watched the younger boy breath in a thing of smoke and let it chill in the back of his throat before releasing it then coughing lightly and handing the cigarette back to cas “thanks, definitely gonna regret that later but..who cares” braiden mumbled

cas smirked and patted him on the back “c’mon, hang out with me today..your clearly avoiding your friends” cas pushes himself off the car and dropped the cigarette on the ground and smashing it with foot before walking into the school with braiden following quickly behind 

“your right, i am avoiding my friends, just too much drama you know? sometimes i don’t feel like i fit in with the group, i love them but drama really ain’t my thing” braiden explained, walking beside cas seeming a bit more confident other than being around his friend group 

“wish i could say the same, but i don’t get into drama unless it involves me” cas replied, braiden nodded and smiled lightly “thanks cas, good thing i finally managed the balls to talk to you, i almost chickened out, though i guess people like to say wrong things about you” he admitted 

cas chuckled a bit, he liked this sophomore, he didn’t lie well he didn’t hide things “don’t worry, everyone is just dramatic, plus you can be my friend, i actually don’t mind your company” cas said, he wasn’t lying there was something about him that just gave him the vibe that it would be alright to spill everything to him and wouldn’t tell a damn soul 

“well, i’m glad you don’t mind it, i think i’ll hang out with you till my group decides to cool down with all the drama” braiden smiled and stoped when cas stopped at cas’s locker “so, sophomore year treating you good?” cas asked 

“pfft, nah i’m failing, badly” braiden sighed but continued “all f’s, it’s bad i know but i don’t know what the teachers expect from me” cas shoved his bag in the locker and closed it and locked it obviously not planning on really doing work today

”don’t worry, i’m not doing pretty good either. I’m on my way to all f’s” cas didn’t care either but neither did braiden “well, there’s something we both have in common” braiden smiled at that and opened his mouth to say something back but the bell rung “i guess, i will meet you at lunch, kid” cas patted him on back and both of them quickly parted ways 

cas was walking to his class, un focused on where he was walking and ran into a smaller body and the other person fell “oh my god, i am so sor- dean?” cas said looking down at the green eyed boy who was looking up at him 

“heya, cas” he could barely hear the other boy but cas smiled brightly and pulled him up “holy shit, your talking to me?” cas beamed, who was on the verge of grabbing the other boy and squeezing him in a bone crushing hug 

“don’t make me regret it” dean mumbled, repeating cas’s words from yesterday, cas face lit up even more “i won’t, but i am gonna hug you because i can’t hold it in any longer” cas didn’t know where all this joy was coming from but he pulled dean into him hard hugging him tightly 

“cas!” dean squeaked, blushing into cas chest and had no choice but wrap his arms around the raven hair’d boys torso, he ignored the pain in his rib, which isn’t hurting as bad as it should 

cas held the green eyed boy for a little longer then pulling away, blushing slightly realizing he did that “i’m sorry, i don’t know what came over me” cas mumbled, looking down in embarrassment 

“don’t worry cas, just next time not so tight” dean smiled at the other boys flushed face, cas quickly nodded but then remembered “shit were supposed to be in class” cas grabbed deans wrist and pulled him to their class which they had together because most of their classes they had together 

dean was blushing a lot but let the other boy pull him to class and cas pulled him to the back and set him down in a empty seat and sat next to him, clearly happy with everything he probably didn’t even realize that he pulled deans chair out for him like a guy would on a date 

the teacher ignored them coming in late, knowing it’s useless to fight with the novak boy, cas didn’t do work but dean did so cas just dozed off after putting feat on the desk 

\- - - 

gabe was just as annoying as he was yesterday, poking sam every chance he could get but still avoided making noise with the wrappers of his suckers because he didn’t want them taken so sam was a bit relieved at that 

“sam...sam....sam, sam, sam, hey sam, sammy, moose, pp, sammy, sammmm” sam quickly cut him off “gabe, shut up” sam hissed “the teacher is looking at us, if you want to annoy me, do it during lunch, not now” sam was beyond annoyed but gabe was clearly bored and he couldn’t really blame him 

“but i’m bored” gabe pouted lightly and his knee kept jumping up and down, sam wondered if gabe had adhd or was just hyper active, gabe started leaning in his chair “gabriel novak” the teacher growled, leaning back in your chair was banned in her class and he knew that but he just didn’t care 

“c’mon, your boring me what else am i supposed to do” gabe muttered, putting chair back to what it was supposed to, some students laughed some didn’t, sam rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair, giving up 

gabe quickly came up with an idea and sam wished he wasn’t actually willing to do it but he was 

\- - - 

lunch came and their table started piling quickly filling everyone made it there and jack and braiden were beside each other and gabe in the middle of braiden and sam, on the other side benny and charlie were beside each other and dean was on the edge and cas was between dean and benny 

“hey bitches”charlie chirped, everyone said hey back some said it with good in their mouths and some just mumbled it, like dean everyone smiled lightly and sam smiled brightly at his brother 

“so, there’s gonna be a sleepover at the novak’s and everyone is able to come that is at this table” charlie said happily “charlie just because we have a big house doesn’t mean our house is gonna be a sleepover go to” cas sighed, but he knew he wasn’t gonna win this fight 

“yes it is...i have already asked chuck about it and he said we could, but only if we did our homework first thing” charlie explained, cas rolled his eyes but looked at dean who was beside him “you gonna come?” cas asked 

dean looked at him and seemed to think about it for a second “if you really want me to” he replied “yes!” sam said “we are going dean”, sam was a bit to excited mostly because he was happy that they didn’t have to come home to their dad and it was good for dean 

“alright sam, hopefully your hair doesn’t just magically disappear in your sleep though..” dean grinned lightly, still a bit shy “no, must protect moose’s hair at all costs!” gabe gasped, sam smirked lightly and said “see dean, people like my hair long” 

“whatever, bitch” 

“jerk” 


End file.
